Goodnight Buttons
by OtomostheCrazy
Summary: It's been years after Animaniacs had ended, and Mindy's a teenager now. She doesn't get into crazy predicaments anymore, but there's just one more thing that she and her dog, Buttons, must do. Believe it or not, this is the last thing they'll do together.


DISCLAIMER: All the characters from Animaniacs belong to their respective owner(s).

* * *

This story is kind of based on my own life. My dog's nearing the end of his life, and I've had him for so long, I decided to make this story for him. I don't know if this'll be good, but I feel that I need to do this.

* * *

A short-haired, blonde, teenage girl, named Mindy, was walking back home from school. She was tired and didn't want to be bothered for the rest of the day, but she knew her mom would do that anyway. When she made it back home she saw her mom walk up to her. Mindy had thoughts like "Oh, great. Mom's gonna tell me about HER day again." And that is exactly what happened. Her mom would just keep talking and talking about what her friends said, or what she did, or something like that. After an hour of "talking with her mom" Mindy went to her room to do her homework.

While doing her homework, she would occasionally look outside her window, into her backyard. There was nothing much to look at in her backyard, except for a tree that had a sort of old leash that was used for stopping little children from wandering away (which was hers when she was younger), and of course her dog, Buttons. Buttons wouldn't do much except eat, sleep, and look up into her bedroom window. Occasionally she would see Buttons interact with some squirrels, helping them get some acorns, but that was just about it.

"What a boring dog", Mindy would murmur to herself, before continuing with her homework. After the day had ended, she would just go to sleep.

The next day was just the same, Mindy was tired, her mom talks about the day, but this time, Mindy noticed something different. When she looked outside her window, she saw that her dog hadn't even touched the food laid out for him. She thought to herself that he'll eat it in time, so she just went about her day.

On the third day; however, Mindy started to worry a lot more. Not only was Buttons not eating again, but he still hadn't eaten the food from yesterday. She took a break from her homework to check up on him.

"Buttons? Are you okay?"

Buttons got up and slowly went to Mindy. He cuddled up to her for the first time in a long while. Mindy decided to do her homework some other time, she had a weekend anyway.

On Saturday, Mindy finished her homework as fast as she could, and told her mom that she'll be back after a while. Of course, her mom was too busy trying to find car keys to notice. Mindy took Buttons to a veterinarian who set up shop down the street. She let him take Buttons into a room to be checked up. After an hour of waiting, The veterinarian came back out to tell her what was going on.

"I've... got some bad news."

"What do you mean 'bad news'? This is just a phase, right?"

"...Look, I don't want to lie to you." The vet took a deep breath before continuing. "Mindy... He's dying."

Mindy was struck with shock. "DYING? What's he dying of? Is there a type of medicine to cure him or som-"

"Listen to me! ...Your dog isn't sick. He's dying of old age."

"B-but-" The vet put his hand on Mindy's shoulder. She looked into his eyes and saw that there was nothing she could do.

"...How long does he have?" Mindy asked the vet.

"By the looks of things... He'll be dead by tomorrow morning."

Mindy's eyes widened with shock, so the vet decided to tell her something positive.

"It's the strangest thing, though. When I checked him, he seemed to know that he was dying, but it also seemed like he accepted it. Like he had done his job and was content with his life."

Those words were to cheer Mindy up, but that wasn't enough. She took Buttons and headed back home. After telling her mother what happened, Mindy was allowed to stay with Buttons for as long as she wanted, so she spent the rest of the day with her dog.

The night would soon fall, but still Mindy would be with Buttons. She would talk to him about how he's become a member of the family. Mindy mentioned some things about Buttons protecting her (some things that her mother told her about). Buttons listened and cuddled up to Mindy, knowing that it would be the last time he would do it.

As the final minutes of Buttons' life approached, both he and Mindy started to see memories of the past, of their adventures together when Mindy was just a toddler. Mindy remembered all the dangers she got herself into, and how Buttons would save her. With those memories with him, and the warmth of Mindy's arms hugging him, Buttons passed away.

With Buttons still in her arms, Mindy muttered something before starting to cry.

"Goodnight Buttons, my little puppy."

* * *

...

"You monster! Buttons is dead because of your story! (Sob Sob)"

...I know.

"Then bring him back! Bring Buttons back! (Sob sob)"

...You know, despite how you were when you were a kid, you're still lucky.

"(Sob) W-what do you mean? (Hiccup)"

Since I'm an author, I can control a lot of things in this universe.

"(Sniff) So, you'll do it?"

Yes.

"(Hiccup) T-thank you."

...No problem... I just wish that the author of my own universe could do the same.


End file.
